Provide EEB with morbidity and mortality data on domestic animals seen by twenty of the twenty-four hospitals and clinics of United States and Canadian veterinary universities. Abstracted data about all patients seen by the program participants will be provided. The data about diagnoses and operations will be abstracted from medical records following the coding scheme in the "Standard Nomenclature of Veterinary Diseases and Operations", second edition. Other information will include patient number, age, breed, sex, weight, date of discharge, discharge status (alive or dead), diagnosis tests to support the diagnosis, and zip code of the owner. Zip code information (five digit code) will be provided for all patients beginning the second year of the contract.